What i didnt know
by THe CRySTaL DRaGoN
Summary: me and katie have writen a story of humor with a touch of romance. wanda is cheating on cosmo and he is getting suspisios. how can wanda hid all of her boyfriends from him? will she do it? or will her secret be uncovered? R
1. Default Chapter

What I didn't know... 

By

Chelsea/dragonslayergal and Katie/elf lady

**I don't own the fairly odd parents. Wow! what a shocker! Not! People would shoot at me if I owned it! R&R anyway! **

"Wanda! I yearn for you! Don't go!" yelled the striking Mexican fairy juandissimo, grabbing Wanda's leg.

"Juandissimo! I have nothing to say to you. I've got to get home. Do you want Cosmo to find out?" asked Wanda putting her hands on her hips.

"No." he said meekly and let go.

Wanda flew out of vast vivid house and onto the contrasting dark sidewalk.

"Details! Details! How'd it go!" asked a fairy with brown hair and green eye's that was floating near by.

"Not very good, Katie, he didn't want to break-up."

"So you broke up?"

"Yup."

"Yes! The other four will be so happy!" screeched Katie. "well now it's time to contemplate the cosmos if you know what I mean..."

"Shut-up, Katie."

Meanwhile

Anti-Cosmo sat on a beanch in an old jungle-like park.he shivered from the cold and pulled out his pocket watch for the fifth time.

"Wanda's late." He grumbled in his British accent.

"Ah, don't cha worry!" said a voice coming from his hidden earphone. "she said she'd be here, now sit down and wait!"

Anti-Cosmo looked back and watched as Wanda poofed up.

"Sorry I'm late, anti-Cosmo, I had an task to run"

"Complement her, Brit-boy!

"You look nice, - I mean very nice!" stuttered anti-Cosmo.

"Dumb-bell." Said the voice in his earpiece.

"Shut-up you ass." Whispered anti-Cosmo.

"What?" asked Wanda.

"Um- what nice weather were having!" declared anti-Cosmo cheerfully.

Anti-Cosmo heard anti-Chelsea laughing like a maniac on the other end of the line.

"Right." Said Wanda, giving him a weird look.

"Get ta talkin' jerk!" said anti-Chelsea on the earpiece.

"Listen I can't stay long. I just came to tell you that I broke up with juandissimo." Said Wanda quickly.

"Yes!" yelled both anti-Cosmo and anti-Chelsea.

"I've got to go or Cosmo will start asking questions."

"When shall we next meet?" asked anti-Cosmo. "Hopefully a time when you can stay a bit longer then a few ticks..."

"Tomorrow at my place. Cosmo has a doctor appointment."

"Cheerio" said anti-Cosmo. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before she poofed away.

"Yo! Major red alert! Get the heck home!" yelled anti-Chelsea.

"What is it now anti-Chelsea?" asked anti-Cosmo angrily.

"Anti-Wanda's a comin'!" yelled anti-Chelsea into the earpiece.

"Shit! I'll be there strait away!"

Anti-Cosmo disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared in his house. Anti-Chelsea was gathering her equipment in a hurry.

"I'll be back tomorrow!" she said and zipped out the door.

**R&R**! we want to know what you think!


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Katie and me are very sorry it took so long to write the second chapter; we are writing this in school is why it took so long. We usually write during math because I'm getting an F in that class anyway! The last time somebody asked me a question about pie I asked if it was apple or cherry. I still don't understand why they gave me that look...

'' You's home late again!'' said the very angry anti-Wanda.

'' Er-yes, I was working late again.'' Lied anti-Cosmo.

Anti-Wanda eyed him wearily before flying into the living room.

''Damn that was close!'' said anti-Chelsea from behind one of the richly carved cabinets.

'' Might I say, you're precise on that!'' said anti-Cosmo. '' Tis' a good thing she is stupid or she would know I don't work.''

'' no, I meant she didn't notice my computer.'' Said anti-Chelsea pointing to a very large computer in the middle of the room. '' She would have eaten it!''

'' So when are you a' meeting Wanda?'' said anti-Chelsea smartly changing the subject.

'' I already told you and no changing the issue!''

'' Ah keep ya pants on Brittie! Anti-Wanda doesn't know a thing 'bout this!''

'' Good! I honestly did not think you were capable of keeping a secret!'' said anti-Cosmo mockingly.

As soon as anti-Cosmo flew into the living room anti-Chelsea smirked. She stuck a bowl on her head and a cracker in her eye and said in a fake British accent '' Good! I honestly did not know you were capable of keeping a secret!''

'' I heard that you bloody dog!''

Back with Wanda...

'' Wanda! This is the fifth night you've been gone! I'm really getting worried!'' stated the apprehensive Cosmo.

'' Don't worry honey, I just had some errands to run.'' Said the very tired looking Wanda.

'' That took half the night?'' yelled Cosmo.

'' Look, I'm very tired and I'd like to go to bed. We'll talk of this later.'' Said Wanda as she turned into a gold fish.

'' Wow, she has been tired lately and your really worried aren't you?'' asked a small ten-year-old boy named Timmy.

'' Yes, for the last month she has been running errands and working late with that friend of hers; Katie. I don't know why she is so tired. But I'll find out!'' said Cosmo.

'' I don't believe in butting into Wanda's business, but if it means not doing homework I'm in!

Back at anti-fairy world...

Anti-Chelsea and anti-Cosmo pondered an excuse for anti-Cosmo being gone the next day. It wasn't going well...

'' How 'bout we just sack her and dump her in someplace far away, so she cant find her way back?''

'' No.'' said anti-Cosmo tiredly.

'' How 'bout we lock her in the basement?''

'' No.'' said anti-Cosmo the same as before.

This interesting conversation had been going on quite awhile now and anti-Cosmo was getting tired.

'' Just do something to get rid of her for the day! I'm too tire to try to deal with idiots!''

'' O.k.'' said anti-Chelsea with a ferial grin.

Five minutes later anti-Cosmo flew to the kitchen to get a cup of tea. He looked out the window and slapped a hand to his forehead. Anti-Chelsea was sneaking behind the unaware anti-Wanda with a knife and a tarp.

With a wave of his wand anti-Cosmo poofed behind anti-Chelsea, he grabbed her and poofed them both into the living room.

'' What the heck were you thinking?'' yelled the infuriated anti-Cosmo.

'' What?'' she asked.

'' I said to get rid of her for _one_ day! Not kill her!''

''Fine! Have it your way!'' said anti-Chelsea as she flew off in search of a way to do away with anti-Wanda.

'' What a day! Well, how much worse could tomorrow be?'' said anti-Cosmo. He stopped suddenly when he remembered something.

Those were famous last words...

Review! We would like to know what you think! Sorry there wasn't much action in this chapter but it will get better! We promise!


	3. chapter 3

Hello, again! Katie and me here. were sorry it took very long to write this chapter. Our week was pretty hectic! We were researching my family history (don't ask why) when we found out I am related to some guy from Britain. Katie, being the funny one, cracked every British joke she knew! So instead of writing the story, I thought up ways to get revenge on Katie. Revenge was never so sweet! In P.E. we were assigned spots on the court. So I ran over there, pushed her off her spot and stood in the middle of it and yelled '''I claim this land for Britain!''' sweet revenge! Sweet, sweet revenge! Muahahahahahahahahaha Katie didn't pester me after that!

While Wanda slept, Timmy and Cosmo tried to form a plan to find out where Wanda goes but because of their short attention spans, they forgot the entire thing and played video games.

Soon both Cosmo and Timmy were fast asleep and snoring on the pizza box. Wanda ever so slowly opened one eye cautiously. Checking to see if both were fast asleep. She poofed out of the fish bowl into her normal self. She said in a not too quiet voice '' Timmy, Cosmo, I'm going to Katie's house.'' She got a snore from Cosmo in return. For once, Wanda was glad she had married a heavy sleeper. With a wave of her wand she was gone.

As soon as Wanda poofed out of sight. Timmy jumped up off the floor.

'' See Cosmo! I told ya it would work!''

Timmy looked down at Cosmo who was curled up in a ball. Timmy noticed that he really was asleep.

At Katie's house.

'' Hey! We got to get you ready for tomorrow!'' chirped the over wound up Katie, dancing around Wanda.

'' Katie, You're the neat freak. What other guys do I have this week?'' asked a tired looking Wanda.

Katie ripped open a very tight jam-packed drawer and sorted inside it. She found a little note and handed it to Wanda.

It read:

**Monday:** _Anti-Cosmo_

**Tuesday: **_Cupid_

**Wednesday: **_Jorgen Von Strangle_

**Thursday: **_Rex _

**Friday: ** _rest!!!!_

**Saturday:** _Cosmo_

**Sunday:**_ nothing planed_

''Katie, did you write this?''

''Yup.''

'' You are too organized, Katie.''

Back with Timmy and Cosmo.

'' We have to find out what she is up to! I wish we were at Katie's house!'' yelled Timmy.

Cosmo raised his wand but all that came out of it were farting sounds.

'' Hey, what gives?''

'' Apparently, I can't do it without Wanda…'' answered Cosmo with some surprising logic.

'' So not what do we do! We have to find out what's going on with Wanda!''

'' And for all our questions we turn to TV for the answer!'' said Cosmo whipping out his radioactive remote.

Cosmo pressed a button on the green glowing remote and as a beam of glowing light shot from the remote all his hair fell out.

The TV clicked on and Timmy and Cosmo waited for the answer, and watched as a ten-year-old girl came on. She wore a psychics costume and was carrying a crystal ball.

"" Good day! Good day, one and all! I am thee most famous psychic known in thee world. My name is Ginger. The all-powerful. How may I help you today?""

At the bottom of the screen a number showed: 982-7734. Timmy raced for the phone and quickly dialed the number. A twang kind of voice answered.

"Ginger the psychic hotline, please hold." Said the voice and some elevator music came on.

'' I love this song!'' yelled Cosmo and he started dancing in mid-air.

''Gah! This is taking too long! I wish she was here!''

_**Psychic poof!**_

Down a dark street corner in fairy world…

The striking Mexican fairy floated down the corner, His purple eyes taking in every detail. He floated into an old broken down bar on the street corner. As soon as he entered a man in a dark cloak waved him down.

'' The money?'' asked the stranger, his voice muffled by his hood.

'' I have it, senior. Do you have the information I seek?''

'' Yes, Juandissimo, I have all the information of Wanda. Now show me the money.''

Juandissimo cracked open the black suitcase he held, just enough for him to see the money. He snapped it shut and held out his hand to receive his information. The stranger handed over a vanilla folder containing all of Wanda's secrets.

Juandissimo shoved the black suitcase into the guy and turned to leave. As soon as he reached the corner of the alley he opened the folder and read its contents out loud.

'' Wanda, age 13,013, gender: female.

"Wanda currently has four boyfriends, once hade five. She is trying to hide them all from Cosmo with the help of Katie, a long time friend. These boyfriends are: cupid, the god of love. Jorgen von strangle, toughest fairy in the universe. Anti-Cosmo, an evil British anti-fairy. Rex, a very secretive man.

The best way too kill them and get Wanda back is to take them off one by one. That is all the information I have acquired. Come back when I have more. Bring lots of money."''

Juandissimo grinned when he read the last of it. But his grin faded away quickly.

'' That is not enough information! I will come back later for more.''

Juandissimo nearly jumped out of his auburn skin when he heard a clatter. He spun around and spied a gleaming silver coin on the edge of the sidewalk. He let out a shaky breath of relief before turning away and flying towards town.

Out of the darkness came an anti-fairy. Her brown eyes followed him until he disappeared into the murky depth of the night.

'' You may not have received enough information out of that, my friend, but I sure did.'' Whispered anti-Chelsea before she grabbed her lucky silver coin and flew off.

Back at Katie's…

''Katie I don't feel so good…'' said Wanda, holding her stomach.

'' What's the matter?'' questioned Katie.

'' I don't know. I think I'll go see Dr. Rip Studwell.'' Answered Wanda, reaching for her coat.

'' Hey, I'll come with you!'' chirped Katie.

'' O.k.''

They poofed into the middle of a colorless waiting room; Wanda sat while Katie went to the desk and asked for an appointment.

'' They can see you in five minutes.'' Said Katie when she finally got back.

So the two sat for five torturing, boring, and forever lasting minutes. Katie practiced flinging pencils while Wanda counted the striped on the fish in the tank; losing count numerous times.

''Wanda, have you ever noticed how time goes slower in a hospital? How do the doctors do that?'' asked Katie.

'' Wanda!'' called the doctor finally.

'' I see you in a bit, Katie, wait for me.'' Said Wanda as she followed the doctor.

Katie, getting ever more bored, nearly tumbled off her chair when she leaned back to nod. She watched Wanda go. Then she turned her attention to the roof.

'' Well, I guess the only thing Wanda and me didn't do was count the fly's. One, two, three…

Wanda walked down the hall ten grueling minutes later. Her eyes were red with tears.

'' Wanda, what's the matter? Why are you crying?'' asked Katie.

'' I'll tell you when we get back to your place.'' Said Wanda shakily.

Katie held up her wand and poofed them to her home.

'' What is the matter? Do you have a deadly disease? Are you going to die? What is it!?'' asked Katie , now fearing for Wanda's life.

'' Katie, I'm pregnant…'' whispered Wanda, and she started to cry.

'Holy crap.' Was the first thing Katie thought. 'Who's the father?' was the second thing.

'' What in gods name are we gonna do?'' whispered Katie.

-

How did everyone like this chapter? Sorry it was so dramatic. Without putting myself in there, it isn't as funny is it? Maybe I should put me in more. Well tell Katie and me what you think. And by the way if you really want to, you can put the characters we make up in your story! Just let us know so we can read em'. You can put me and Katie in there too. Why you would put me in your story I don't know, but you can! R&R


	4. Chapter 4

hey! sorry I've been gone sooooo long. but me and Katie cant both write the story right now . We usually don't see each other in the summer… but I'm going to write this story any way!

* * *

" Hay, Cosmo!" asked Timmy. " where the heck are we?"

" In that crazy girls house, I think..." he answered.

" I heard that!" shouted ginger behind them.

"Whhh! Cosmo, quick, hide!" shouted Timmy quickly.

" Oh, don't worry!" she assured. " I have god parents too."

Two fairies appeared above her. One was female and had blue hair and eyes. The other had red hair and gold eyes.

" My name is, Aqua!" said the blue fairy.

" and my name is Rex." said the gold eyed fairy dully.

" so what brings you to the psychic?" asked ginger, ignoring her godfathers annoying tone.

" were trying to find out what is up with my god mother! She's been acting funny and working late for about a month!" Timmy explained.

" Well, I'll do the best I can! At the right cost of course…"

" how much?"

" fifty dollars!"

" what! Where in the world could I get that kind of money!" Timmy shouted.

" you can pay me back any time. Come on, lets get to work!"

With the anti-fairies….

Anti-Cosmo paced the living room waiting for anti-Chelsea. She said she could get some information about Wanda.

Suddenly anti-Chelsea burst through the door with a loud 'bang!'

" Anti-Cosmo!" she shouted.

" what?" he asked.

" Juandissimo is gonna try and kill ya! And any one else who's dating wanda!"

Suddenly they heard a crash coming from the kitchen and the two froze.

" anti-Wanda's in the kitchen, isn't she?" anti-Chelsea asked meekly.

Anti-Cosmo slowly shook his head up and down with a look of dread in his eyes.

" m-maybe, s-she didn't hear me." hoped anti-Chelsea.

" anti-Chel, half the people down the street could hear you!"

" should we go check on her?" she asked.

" I don't know!"

" lets flip a coin!" anti-Chelsea began fishing around in her pockets for a coin.

" oh, no! No, no, no, no!" she bagan saying as she furiously began searching her pockets.

" what!" anti-Cosmo asked panicked.

" My lucky coins gone!" she shouted. " I'll bet it was those damn pixies! They stole it!"

" Sanderson and Hp wouldn't steal your coin. Who would want it? That thing causes more bad luck then us anti-fairies do!"

" nuh-uhh! It's really lucky!"

" is not! I took it to a park once, and a piano almost fell on me, Out of a bloody freakin' tree! That is not only bad luck, it is horrid, unbearable and freakin' horrendous bad luck!"

"well, we can ask Sanderson and Hp about when we see them next time. I'll bet they are having the time of their lives with good luck! Cus' of my coin!"

" If the next time we see them is in a cemetery, I blame you!"

With… Wanda and Katie…

" what am I going to do? Cosmo is going to be heart broken, he'll be mad at me and will leave! And it might even be his child!" Wanda cried.

" don't worry, we'll think of something!" Katie tried to comfort Wanda.

" then what are we going to do? We don't even know how he'll react!"

"that's it! We'll tell anti-Cosmo first! That way, we can tell how Cosmo will react!"

" uhhh… Katie, how would anti-Cosmo's reaction tell what Cosmo's would be?"

" easy! Cosmo would do the opposite of what anti-Cosmo would do!"

" great idea, Katie! You're a genius!"

" lets go!"

* * *

To continued….in another chapter duhh…. 


	5. Chapter 5

Katie and Wanda creped up to anti-Cosmo's house, wearing black clothes to hide from the anti-fairies and they were nervous to the core. If anti-Wanda was home... oh well, that was a gamble they had to take.

Katie sighed put her hand up to knock.

Inside the mansion...

Anti-Cosmo and anti-Chelsea carefully skulked up to the kitchen door. Anti-Cosmo reached out to open the door when " knock! Knock! Knock!" Sounded at the door.

The two anti-fairies nearly jumped out of their skin.

" Who the hell could that be? It's eleven o' clock at night for crists sake!" Anti-Cosmo fussed.

" Let's go answer it!" Anti-Chelsea said, thrilled that she was saved by the knock.

It had taken the two anti-fairies half an hour to reach the kitchen door, and three seconds to race back to open the front door.

" Wanda?" Anti-Cosmo said astounded.

" Hay!" Said Katie. " Don't forget about me!"

" And you..." he said unenthusiastically.

" I'm startin' to think we shudda went into the kitchen instead..." Anti-Chelsea said, suspicious of the two fairies. " Two fairies showin' up at your door middle of the night...Nope! This is a recipe for catastrophe!"

" Don't you mean a recipe for disaster?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

" Disaster, calamity, ruin, misfortune and tragedy! Trust me, anti-Cosmo, this has bad luck written all over it!"

" Wanda, you caught me at a really bad time... and I actually trust her." He said jerking his thumb back at his friend.

He slammed the door shut in the two fairy faces and anti-Chelsea bolted it closed.

" Close one. Do we still have to go in the kitchen?"

" Yes."

Ignoring the shouts of fury at the front door, they walked back to the kitchen door. They slowly pushed it open.

The kitchen was lit only by moonlight as they looked around. Unexpectedly came a flash of silver in the moonlight directly at them.

Out side the mansion...

" Looks like that plan didn't work..." Wanda said about to cry.

" Oh, don't cry! I've another plan!"

"What?"

" We can talk to cupid! I'll bet he'll know what to do! Though, you weren't supposed to see him till tomorrow..."

" Who cares! That stupid list you made doesn't matter any more! Let's go!"

With Timmy and the psychic...

"Were going to spy on my godmother?" Timmy asked as ginger grabbed a bag of spy stuff and her clairvoyant crystal orb.

" Yup. Being psychic will help, but it doesn't tell you everything. This stuff is to help us figure out it all!"

" Why doesn't telepathy let you know everything?" Asked Cosmo.

" Telepathy only tells you what you were meant to know silly!" Ginger shook her head.

Cosmo shrugged it off and retuned to playing go-fish with her godparents. Who knows how long it will take him to figure out he's playing poker...

" How are we going to follow her? Wanda goes so many different places."

No body noticed Rexes shock at hearing Wanda's name or his fast excuse to leave.

Rex stealthily flew out of the room as the other four either worked on the spy mission or played poker. (With the exception of Cosmo, who still thought he was playing go-fish.)?

" Damn!" Rex said to himself. " If they find out what Wanda is up to, they will find me out! My wife would kill me! I... I. I've got to sabotage this plan!"

Grinning, he new all his god daughters tricks, he only had to find out the order and hinder them.

He put his ear up to the door and eaves dropped on their mission.

* * *

Please Review! or else I'll make you wait longer for the next chapter. Muhhahahahahaha! 


End file.
